1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roller skate, and more particularly to an in-line roller skate including a solid cushioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical roller skates, such as the in-line roller skates, comprise a shoe attached onto a wheel housing, and one or more cushioning devices disposed between the shoe and the wheel housing for cushioning purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,706 to Chang discloses one of the in-line roller skates including a compressed spring member disposed in a guiding post. However, the guide post may not be stably guided to move relative to the wheel housing and may be stricken onto the wheel housing. Particularly, while skating, various kinds of large or great forces may be applied onto the wheel housing and the shoe, such that the guide post may have a good chance to be stricken onto the wheel housing and may thus be easily damaged after use. The spring member may be disengaged from the guide post, and the whole in-line roller skate has to be discarded when the spring member may no longer be solidly and stably retained in the guide post.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional in-line roller skates.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a roller skate including a solid cushioning device for stably and solidly cushioning the shoe and for preventing the spring members from being disengaged from the wheel housing and/or the shoe.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a roller skate comprising a wheel housing including a plurality of wheels attached to bottom and including a front pair of panels and a rear pair of panels each having one or more pairs of oblong holes formed therein, a shoe including a front portion and a rear portion, a first seat secured to the front portion of the shoe and including a pair of plates extended downward therefrom and slidably engaged onto the front pair of panels for preventing the first seat from moving laterally relative to the front pair of panels, the plates of the first seat being rotatably secured to the front pair of panels with a conduit, a second seat secured to the rear portion of the shoe and including a pair of plates extended downward therefrom and slidably engaged onto the rear pair of panels for preventing the second seat from moving laterally relative to the rear pair of panels, a pair of tubes secured between the plates of the second seat and slidably engaged in the oblong holes of the rear pair of panels, for preventing the second seat from moving forward and rearward relative to the rear pair of panels, a barrel provided on the wheel housing and disposed between the rear pair of panels, a sleeve provided on the second seat and disposed between the plates of the second seat, and slidably engaged onto the barrel, for guiding the second seat to move up and down relative to the wheel housing, and for preventing the second seat from moving forward and rearward and sidewise relative to the rear pair of panels, and a cushioning member engaged between the barrel and the sleeve for cushioning the shoe.
The cushioning member is a coil spring or may be the other cushioning member, such as a resilient pad.
The front pair of panels each includes an oblong hole formed therein for slidably receiving the conduit.
The wheel housing includes a first pipe secured between the front pair of panels with a fastener device, and at least two second pipes secured between the rear pair of panels with fasteners.
The wheel housing includes an upper wall, the front and the rear pairs of panels are extended upward from the upper wall of the wheel housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.